


Roy's Beasting Adventure

by GhirahimJohnson



Series: Roy's Beasting Adventure [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: I wrote this one day with a friend and it spiraled out of control, Multi, THIS IS ROY'S BEASTING ADVENTURE, YES You heard correct, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhirahimJohnson/pseuds/GhirahimJohnson
Summary: Meet Roy Eliwood, a boy who likes to live life to the fullest. Unfortunately, being a teen in a small town is not an ideal situation for someone desiring a life full of adventure... But, one fateful day, Roy's life is changed forever when he is swept into a whole new world, for now he can finally pursue his passions. Join Roy as he discovers his new world, and the freedom, adventure, and even love that awaits him.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best thing in the world and I am the best person in the world read my story you will really like it I am sure. I wrote this two years ago as a joke with a friend (who now is my boyfriend) because we saw this ridiculous Roy x Metal Sonic fanfiction and we started talking about beastiality and how Roy REALLY got banned from SSBB...

Roy Eliwood was a boy who liked to live life to the fullest. He always loved to try new things, and took advantage of opportunities when they presented themselves to him.  
Especially opportunities such as this bear, presenting its huge bear ass to him.  
Roy grinned. These kinds of events were hard to come by, but they were always the highlight of his week. Unzipping his pants, he whipped out his dong, already rock solid. He sprung like a koala and landed on the bear, beasting its giant furry bear ass and holding onto its fur for grip.  
After a glorious long beasting session, Roy went back to his house to retire to bed for the evening. His dad yelled at him, though, because he'd forgotten to zip up his pants before heading home, and had consequently walked through the entire town with his dingly dangly hanging out for everyone to see.  
"Roy!" Eliwood roared. Beasts also roar. Roy couldn't stop himself from popping a springer on his dinger. Eliwood decided to not notice, and continued. "When are you gonna learn to straighten up?! Find something to do with yourself instead of dicking around, no pun intended!"  
Roy trudged up to his room, not even bothering to tuck his winky dinky back into his trousers. Sighing heavily, he flopped down onto his mattress, running a hand through his blood orange hair. People always refer to him as a redhead, when he's just coming out to have a good time and then honestly feels so attacked. He couldn't stand being mistaken. In fact, he couldn't stand much more of his life as it was. Roy rolled onto his side. He needed more fulfillment... He needed to feel like he was really living.  
The ladybug telephone sitting on his nightstand began to ring. Groaning, he picked up the receiver. Probably his dad calling, just to give him more grief without having to walk all the way upstairs. Roy was surprised when he heard a stranger's voice on the line.  
"Is this Roy Eliwood?"  
Puzzled, Roy blinked. "Yes? Who wants to know?" he asked skeptically.  
"Ah, Mister Eliwood! Good evening. I am Master Hand. As you may know, Smash Manor is taking in new recruits to fight in our tournaments."  
"What is Smash Manor?"  
"Oh. Okay, well, Super Smash Brothers, SSB for short, is an organization that pulls in various fighters from various worlds and brings them together so that they can battle it out."  
Roy nodded, though the speaker could not see him. "So you're a hand. How can you talk exactly?"  
Master Hand sighed, but did not answer the question. "We would love for you to join us, Mister Eliwood. Here at Smash Manor, there is food and accommodation for all fighters, and it is a great opportunity to make friends you may never get to meet otherwise."  
Roy was still mulling it over. It sounded like such an exciting experience, traveling to a new land and meeting foreign people.  
And possibly even foreign animals.  
"I'm in!" Roy exclaimed, finally stuffing his ring ding ching-a-ling back into his pants.  
Master Hand's voice sounded pleased. "Excellent! The airplane will arrive in a few minutes to come pick you up. If you don't know already, hopefully you'll be able to figure out what an airplane is. It is big and flies. See you soon, Mister Eliwood!" Master Hand hung up.  
Roy jumped up, quickly grabbing his Sonic-themed backpack and stuffing in some extra clothes, his jammies, his dildo, his toothbrush, his deodorant, his Hatsune Miku figurine, and his nightlight. He slung it over his shoulder and whooshed down the stairs. "I'm going on a journey, Dad!" he called as he rushed out the door. He didn't listen for response. He figured his dad would be fine as long as he was out of the house.  
Roy found what he figured was the airplane parked right on the outskirts of town. He climbed inside, took a seat, and closed his eyes. Roy napped away the entire flight, his beloved Sonic backpack resting in his lap. When the plane came to a landing, Roy's eyes opened again, and he knew he had arrived. Roy hopped out of his seat, making his way over to the front desk.  
Princess Peach was sitting there, and handed Roy a sheet of paper. "Sign your name on the roster, please!"  
Roy took the piece of paper, scanning it so he could get a taste of the people already residing at Smash Manor. It was a list of many names, and each name had a small picture of the fighter it represented.  
Boy oh boy, was Roy delighted.  
Gleeful, he grinned; there were so many potential beasters in this place! Roy felt his wiggly worm become stiffer at the sight of all the beastkind. He looked at the names, some of which he remembered from Melee: Pikachu, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, King Dedede, Bowser, Fox, Falco, Wolf... And Sonic!  
Roy clutched his Sonic-themed backpack. Surely... This was the realio dealio Sonic?  
He quickly scribbled his signature beside his name and raced off to go and find his idol.


	2. It Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: beastiality happens in this chapter but i wrote it in 2014 so i dont remember its like one paragraph, its not graphic. But yeah so

Roy was dashing through the halls, on his one-man beast machine, over the children he stomped, panting all the way. He was determined to find Sonic. His ultimate life goal was to beast with the one and only Chili dog master. The blood-orange-haired lad swaggered over to one of the rooms, reading the silver name plate upon the door. It read: Fast  
Roy knew he was where he was meant to be.  
Without a second thought, Roy threw off all his armor and clothing until he was only clad in his pink lacy thong that he'd worn for the occasion. He batted his lashes and strapped on some roller blades and skated seductively into Sonic's room, shaking his sweet ass all the way.  
The blue huegdheg was drooling on his bed with some chili dog remnants still clustered around his crusty lips. Roy licked his own lips, but also licked around his entire mouth and even coated his developing puberty chin hairs in plentiful saliva. He snorted loudly to make sure that he wouldn't have any snots during the deep dirty doogie beasting. He climbed on top of Sonic, and they gave each other some good smoochies. The blue heehhoge jumped on Roy's back and began riding his delicious bethonged ass with his beastly fur yanker.  
It was wet, sloppy, and they both learned a lot from each other during that session. It all came to a close when Roy's mega squirt bottle shot his liquid fire so far across the room, he squarted across the room and had the best oegamiom in the world everyday,,,,, yea baby ......  
Roy yanked up his pants and exited the room, only to find an angry blue haired bara man waiting for him, arms crossed.  
Roy wiped the Sonic liquid fluids on his pants before extending his hand for a handshake. "Hey there, I'm Roy Eliwood! And you?"  
The bara did not respond, but only glared more intensely. Then, more and more smashers began to gather behind Ike like this was some kind of fuckin army or something. A short, plump, mustachioed Italian stepped forward.  
"Oh, it's Mario!"  
"I'm Luigi."  
"It's Green Mario!"  
Green Mario stepped back into the crowd, tearfully. In his place, another smasher stepped forward. It was that guy who wears green also, and has pointy ears! What was his name? Zelda?  
Zelda looked disappointed. He took a deep breath and pointed accusingly at Roy. He began to scold him, very angrily: "HYAAAH! AYAAAAH! AAAAH! HUAAAGH! AAAAGH!"  
Roy felt a tear slip down his supple cheek as Zelda continued to speak to him. The words were just so heartfelt, even though they were anger words.  
"HAAAAH! AAYAAAH! HYAAAAAGH!" Zelda finished. Roy nodded solemnly. He knew what he had done was wrong. He allowed the mob of smashers to lift him up, Sonic backpack and all, and dispose of him in the woods outside.  
"You are banished from Smash Manor!" shouted Princess Peach. The smashers then promptly deserted the beaster.  
Roy sighed heavily, sitting in the grass alone. There were so many still unbeasted!  
Roy would not let his dreams go unfulfilled.


	3. The third chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's me Ghirahim. The focus shifts to different characters in this chapter, such as Ike. I highly enjoy Ike and I play as him and i love it.

Link was a simple kind of guy. He never asked for much from others, and gave more than he received. Despite his severe and horrible speech impediment, which was brought upon him by serious and heavy brain damage, he was popular with all the fighters at Smash Manor.  
Ike was also simple. But in this sense, we mean he is very unintelligent. However, he cares about his friends.... But there is one thing that he cannot handle.  
Beasting.  
He just can't take it when he witnesses or is around people who beast, or beasts who beast people. And he especially cannot handle when those closest to him participate in beastly activities. That's why his heart was broken when he opened Link's door only to discover him balls deep inside of Pikachu's sweet furry rump.  
It had only been a few days since Roy Eliwood was exiled.

 

Link was currently being prepared for deportation, Pikachu was nowhere to be found, and Smash Manor was in panicked chaos.  
"What are we gonna do?!" shouted Luigi.  
"Is Roy's beasting habit spreading to us all?!" gasped Falco.  
"FALCON PUAAAAAAAAWNCH!" whispered Captain Falcon.  
"How do we protect the furry residents of Smash Manor?!" demanded Lucas.  
Some expressed their fright verbally, but others were not so verbal. Pokemon Trainer had spiraled into depression because his most precious pokemon was in hiding. Princess Peach started cutting herself. Due to the unbearable shock that his close friend was beasting, Ike fell into a coma. And because of this, his boyfriend Marth began drinking again and was teetering on the edge of alcoholism... He nearly gave himself alcohol poisoning at least four times. Pained by all of it, Princess Zelda had attempted suicide and had to be hospitalized for third degree burns and head trauma.  
Pit could not let this madness continue. He took it upon himself and his friend Samus to do something about it. He knew in his heart that Link would never beast, most likely. He and Samus grabbed their purses and set off to find out more.  
They were hiking through the woods and scanned the areas for any signs of suspicious behaviour. Pit and Samus stopped in their tracks when they saw Sonic the hoagie feeding. The blue creature lifted his head and made his hoghugge call, his throat pulsing.  
Samus shot at him, and he scurried off, panting, back toward Smash Manor and was soon caught by a mousetrap. They'd take care of that culprit later.  
Pit suddenly gasped, noticing something shiny sitting at the lakeshore. "Samus! Look!"  
Samus's eyes widened as they took in the sight of the familiar blade. "Link's Master Sword..."  
"And his shield, and his bow!" Pit added. "What does this all mean? He would never leave this stuff lying around, unless..."  
"Unless something happened to him!" Samus exclaimed. "But what?" She thought for a moment. "It couldn't have been Roy, the plane deported him back home three days ago."  
Pit was dumbfounded. "This is all so weird... We should get bring his stuff back home as evidence!"  
Pit fluttered back toward the mansion and Samus followed behind him with Link's gear in her arms. When they arrived, things were not right at the manor either. Link was in the living room. He was supposed to be inside of his containment chamber until the time came for him to be deported to Hyrule. All the Smashers were huddled in a corner, fearful of catching the beasting desire themselves. But then, the unthinkable happened.  
Link dropped.  
The Hylian seemed to shatter. His limbs seemed to have lost all their bones as they crumbled like paper and sand to the floor below.  
Link, the Hero of Hyrule, was dead.

 

The Smashers screamed out in horror, sobbing, fearful that they, too, would meet the same fate as the unfortunate young elf.  
The body was soon transported, with the help of Master Hand, to the hospital for an autopsy. Pit and Samus were the doctors in charge, but neither of them had gone to medical school. Pit, finding no other way to perform the autopsy, simply sliced Link's body in half and peeled his skin aside to look at what was inside. He and Samus choked on their own spit when they beheld the truth.  
There was no skeleton inside of Link. There was only Roy.  
The lad was covered in the Hylian's blood, and he was coughing. He opened his mouth, looking as though he were struggling to say something.  
Pit took a gentle hold of Roy's hand as he and Samus were told the truth of what had happened at Smash Manor.


	4. FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The striking conclusion to the Grammy-nominated, award winning novel, Roy's Beasting Adventure, penned by the one and only Ghirahim H. Johnson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh my bf and i laughed hardest thinking of this chapter, sitting in front of ssbb, on the Temple map. He was Link and I was Pikachu, and I was backing pikqchu''s ass up onto him, and he kept crouching and it looked like Link was dancing and it was so funny

"When we exiled Roy for beasting with Sonic, he was waiting in the forest for the home plane to arrive. But, unexpectedly, he came upon Link bathing in the lake. Without a second thought, he took his chance and killed Link, leaving his weaponry and taking his skin. Roy wore Link's skin, pretending to be Link so that he could remain at Smash Manor and continue to beast the other beastlike smashers. He figured if he was Link, he wouldn't be as easily suspected, or maybe his friends would even help him keep the secret. However, his plans were foiled when he was discovered by Ike, and then later died of AIDS that he contracted from beasting Sonic." After explaining the whole story, Pit turned to Ike.  
Ike was lying in a hospital cot, wearing an oxygen mask since he was slowly but surely recovering from his coma. "Thank you, Ike," said Pit. Without you, we wouldn't have been able to save Smash Manor."  
Ike smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Aether."

 

Steadily, the rest of Smash Manor began to recover from the trauma. Ike and Zelda were both released from the hospital. Marth stopped drinking, and Peach stopped cutting herself. She even threw away all her razorblades. Pikachu came out of hiding, and Pokemon Trainer finally felt happiness again. Unfortunately, Snake didn't beat the cancer. But everyone at Smash Manor had a plan to punish Sonic and avenge the needless deaths.  
They bought a port-o-potty. On a sunny Saturday, all of Smash Manor had a huge party. Marth and Peach were serving Mexican, Thai, and Indian food to all the fighters, to prepare them for the party games.  
The goal was to take the largest dump possible inside the port-o-potty.  
Smasher after Smasher took their nasty, bloody shits in that port-o-potty. One by one. The stall ended up being literally halfway full of dung.  
Mario brought Sonic over to the port-o-potty. "Buongiorno, Sonic! This is a gift a from a all of us a!"  
"WHOAH DUDE THANKS SO MUCH!" Sonic gurgled. All the Smashers were gathered around, applauding, ready for him to try out his new port-o-potty.  
As soon as Sonic opened the door, Mario kicked him inside and slammed the door closed, and Zelda jumped over to magically seal it shut. There was muffled banging and screaming coming from the inside, but it was quickly lost when Charizard swooped down and picked up the port-o-potty, carrying it far far away. He would eventually drop it into the woods, thousands of kilometers away from Smash Manor.  
Ike and Marth shared a kiss, Peach was crying tears of joy, and Smash Manor was rejoicing. Pit and Samus exchanged warm smiles. Justice was finally served.  
Link stepped out of the manor. “Hey.”  
"Oh yeah," said Pit. "He has fairies! Link is alive!"  
And no one cared. THE END.


End file.
